Darkness and Light
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Naruto failed to get Sasuke back. Orochimaru now has the Sharingan. Naruto has control over the four tailed kyuubi form and the village is starting to respect him. M for safty. NaruHina mainly Review PLEASE! Story one in the series
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

Chapter 1 Waking up

Darkness. This is the first thing he sees when he regains conciousness. He lays whee he is, eyes closed. Enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort that his bed grants him. His stomach growls, informing him that he needs food. He groans as he figures out he has to leave his precious bed in search of food. His body aches and his head throbbed as he opened a bleary eye. Still half asleep, he notes that the light from the sun has yet to rise. He opened both eyes half way and begins to get up when a light snaps on followed by pain as his eyes try to adapt to the new source of light.

"Gah!" He yells as he falls off his bed and begans covering his eyes, in an attempt to ebb away the pain. Rubbing away the last vistages of sleep, the young blonde man of seventeen looks up and notices a pink haired girl of his age, standing in the door way, evil smirk on her face.

"Time for you to get up. Everyone's waiting down at the training ground." She told him, stilll smirking.

The young man stood up unsteadily, trying to stop the room from spinning. He succeded and gave the girl a tired smile.

"Kay, Sakura-chan. I'll meet you guys down there. Any news on Hinata's team?" He hoped that they would finnaly know where his friends team was, They had been missing two weeks, and the blonde hoped that she was alright.

_**She's been training with you. Why wouldn't she be okay? After all, she is really strong and attractive too. Perfect material for a mate, Kit. I must say that I approve!**_

_Yeah, your right she'll be okay. And Hinata is just a friend. Besides, even if I like her, she might not like me. Her family might be cool with it, seeing as how we saved them from the last invasion attempt._

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Naruto stood on the roof of a shop in Konoha. He looked down at the two dead cloud nin, trying to firgure out why they were here. A sudden explosion and alarms let Naruto know what was going on. From a loud speaker across the street from him, he heard th evoice of the Fifth Hokage._

_"All civilians, pull back to the emergancy shelters. All shinobi, engae the invading cloud-sound nin ivansion force. Be warned, Orochimaru is among them."_

_Naruto felt anger bubble up inside him. The Otokage was here. The greatest enemy Naruto had ever faced and taken away his brother, was here in his village, trying to destroy it. Naruto couldn't handle it. He charged off to the sound of the biggest of the fighting: the Hyuuga Compound. _

_Naruto arrived in time to see Hiashi fall, completely exhausted. He watched as Neji and Hinata stood, only Hyuugas left on their feet, trying to defeat a supeior force. Than he saw some thing that made his heart stop. Sasuke. But, it wasn't his brother. They had failed to stop Orochimaru from transfering into Sasuke, so they had lost their friend. Naruto felt his blood boil as he watched this abomanation sneer at Hiashi, Sharigan activated._

_"Ku ku ku. The Byakugan is no match for the Sharingan. You Hyuugas are the only was who could possibly offer any resistance as I take over the village. So I figure I'll kill you all off before taking care of the demon brat. Pitty, I would have loved to use the power he weilds, but, I guess not all dreams come true. Hmm...I think I'll kill your pretty little daughter first, and make you watch. Ku ku ku."_

_Hiashi spat at Orochimaru, causing a truly evil look to cross his face._

_"You will not lay a single hand on either of my daughters. If you do I'll..." Hiashi couldn't handle the exhstion and passed out. Orochimaru laughed._

_"So much fo rthe great Hiashi Hyuuga. Perhaps I can use his eldest child. After all, mating with her would give me both the Byuakugan and the Sharingan. Ku ku ku."_

_Naruto felt rage, pure rage well up inside of him as he watched Orochimaru raised his arms and snakes shot out, speeding toward the young woman with dark blue hair. Naruto moved faster that he ever had before. WIth in an instant, he appeared between the snakes and Hinat and brought his kunai down, severing the snakes heads. He glared at Orochimaru as the sanin roared in rage._

_"The nine tails. I should of known."_

_"Orochimaru, you die here." Naruto told him, venom in his voice. He could feel himself changeing._

_"N-naruto-kun?"_

_He truned and gave the scared girl a grin._

_"Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life, Hinata-chan!" He saw Hinata blush as she nodded, smiling. Naruto noticed that the fighting had stopped. All the enemy nin were watching fasitated as Neji moved to cover Hinata._

_"Naruto. I'll take care of Lady Hinata. You take care of...him." Neji said, jerking his head at Orochimaru_

_Naruto nodded and truned back to his opponent. He knew that he was in kyuubi state. And he smiled. Him and Jiriya had found away to allow Naruto to access all kyuubi states and still be perfectly in control of himself. So he went to the one tailed state. He grinned as he saw the red chakra cover him. Looking back at Orochimaru, he saw some fear in his face. He knew that Sasuke had been beaten pretty badly by Naruto in this state._

_"Ready for your death, Snake?"_

_"How dare you threaten me! I will kill you!" He shrieked. Naruto grinned even bigger. He knew it was scary looking, but that was what he was going for._

_"Right. You just talk big. Actually, your the weakest of the sanin. So, lets get this over with."_

_Orochimaru screamed and charged in, already haveing a chidori in hand. Naruto smiled. He had been counting on this. With calm ease, he created a Red Rasengan and grabbed Orochimaru's wrist, pushing the Chidori away as he slamed the Rasengan into his gut. Naruto felt no guilt as he watched his former friends face fill with agony and pain as his insides were being shreded._

_Orochimaru manged to push away and stared at the gaping whole in his stomach as blod began to pour out of the wound._

_"Retreat. The Leaf has won this round. I will kill you demon!" With a poof of smoke, Orochimaru dissapeared as his troops began retreating. Naruto exited his one tailed state and felt tired. He turned to Hinata only to find her running at him. He was bewildard_

_"Hinata-ch-umph!" Hinata tackled Naruot in a hug and began sobbing as the both fell to the ground. She laughed a little as he akwardedly propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her. She rested her chin on his chest, arms still wrapped around him._

_"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You saved us."_

_"Awe, it was the least I could do. You've helpped me when I needed it. And I gotta say, you were impressive. Taking on twenty enemies at junin level, I'm kinda envious." He said, managing to stand up. He retruned her hug and pulled away, smiling._

_"Uzu...maki. Thank...you."_

_Naruto looked over and saw several Hyuugas lifting Hiashi up on a stretcher. The older man's face showed gratitude._

_"Lord Hyuuga." Naruto bowed, "I don't deserve a thanks. You guys did well. I only showed up at the end to provide a little help."_

_"No. You saved my family. You protected my eldest after I couldn't. I should be bowing to you. I will be informing the council of this. You have my respect, Naruto Uzumaki. That is a hard thing to earn."_

_After that day, Hiashi or any of the Hyuuga, had no problem with him hanging out with Hinata and Neji. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased, as long as he showed respect._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Naruto turned back to Sakura. She looked at him with a happy smile.

"Actually, they did. That is what are next mission is about."

"Why the hell didn't you say so before? Comon!" He started to the door when laughter caused him to stop and look over to Sakura. The girl was blushing slightly as she looked away from him.

"Something on my face?"

"No. You have two things to take care of before you leave. One, get dressed. Your only in your boxers. Two, if you don't relax, you'll strain something."

Naruto looked down and freaked out. He was wearing his fox boxers and the were postioned in away that in looked like he had a tent over his groin. Blushin, he ran into his bedroom and got dressed as quick as possible. Coming out, he sighed in relief. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't tease him. But once again, his luck was non exsistant.

"Well, I must say Naruto. Your alot bigger than I ever thought you were. You'll make some girl very happy!" She teased.

Naruto groaned. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 Mission: Reunite

Chapter 2 Mission: Reunite

Sakura and Naruto reached the training ground ten minutes later. All through their trip, Sakura hadn't stopped poking fun at Naruto. She all kinds of perverted stuff that he just didn't want to hear.

Maybe she should have trained with Pervy-Sensai. They'd of got along great. He thought miserably.

As they reached the training ground, Naruto and Sakura were greeted by Sai. The kid had come along way in the past two years. He now showed emotion and stopped saying 'penis' all the time.

"Ah, Naruto. Sakura. You seem to be in a good mood." Sai said, smiling.

Naruto grumbled and walked over to Kakashi, who was reading his porn.

"Yes. I am in a good mood today." Sakura said, grinning at Sai. The young man merely smiled and continued to draw as he was when they arrived.

"So, your finally here, Naruto. Now, to get on with our mission."

"Which is what, exactlly?"

"Oh, that's right. You didn't come to the breifing. Well, I guess I could tell you." Kakashi said, closing his book.

"Our mission is to meet up with Team 8. They made a startling discovery and the information they have gathered is extremely important. They cannot say anything about their mission pertaining to what they saw or where they went. They can say stuff like, It was tough or It was fun. Things along those lines. We are to meet them at a town two days away. However, knowing Kurinai, she'll be moving toward us, moving the rendevous closer to the village."

Naruto nodded.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto. Everyone on the team is fine. It was only a recon mission. Now, lets get raedy fo rthe mission. You have one hour. Don't tell anyone the details of the mission. See you at the gate."

Naruto arrived at the gate and was surprised he was the first to show up. He sat down by a tree and waited fo rten minutes before Sakura showed up. He was about to shout out a hello when he saw Lee with her. Not only that, but they were holding hands. Naruto smiled a lttle. Good for them. What happened next caused him to grin evily. As the two reached the gate, Lee swept Sakura into his arms and kissed her gently. When they broke, Sakura said good bye and walked right past Naruto. SHe didn't even notice him grinning like a maniac.

"Hey Sakura." He watched as she jumped. She blushed as she saw him sitting under the tree.

"Oh, Naruto. How long have you been there?"

"Ten minutes. Interesting good bye you got from Lee." He grinned. He got his payback and she knew it. She laughed as he stood up and they both walked to the gate.

"Okay. You got me back from this morning. Happy?"

"Very."

It was late in the afternoon when they stopped to eat lunch. Other than Sai asking what had Naruto so happy, the morning passed quickly. As they eat, Kakashi sent a few shadow clones out to scout ahead.

"They way seems clear. I'd say, six hours before we reach the halfway point. After that, we wait for Kurani's Team." Kakshi said.

The three nodded and finished eating.

"Here we go. We'll camp here for the night. If we don't make contact tonight, we will procede to the village they are at and make contact there. Naruto, you have first watch. I'll take second, and Sai will take third."

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"We need you well rested incase something happens. You are our medic, after all."

Naruto sat up and continued to look for anything out of the ordinary. It was well past midnight and everyone was in a deep sleep. Naruto began to think about his friends and hoped they were all right. He was brought out of his day dream by the sound of a snaping twig. Jumping up, he drew a kunai and spun to the sound the direction had come from. Straining to see who was there, he called out.

"Who's there?"

"Naruto-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3 WTF was that?

Chapter 3 WTF WAS THAT!

"Who's there?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at the young woman standing in front of him. She had waist length dark blue hair. She had a form fitting jacket with a black tanktop and a mesh shirt. And she was looking at Naruto, completely bewildard.

"Hinata?"

She nodded her head still eyeing the kunai. He was so happy to see her. His heart filled with emotion. He put his kunai away and started to walk over to her, smiling.

"Are you okay, Naruto-ku-"

Her eyes suddenly went blank. Naruto watched in horror as her head split and her body fell in two halves. Now, he saw Itachi before him.

"Hmm...I though you'd be more of a challenge."

Itachi burst into crows only to be replaced with Sasuke.

"Baka. You failed to bring me back now I'm part of that damn snake!"

Sakura appeared next

"Your a monster no one loves you. And you were too blind to see that Hinata did! Now she'd dead and it's all your fault!"

Then Sai. It didn't really disturb him, it was just funny watching Sai run arouund in circles shouting "Penis! Penis! Penis! Penis!"

The scene repeated itself over and over again. Naruto was on the verge of losing it. He had tried to release this genjutsu but had failed. Suddenly, he was back in the clearing and Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi standing over him.

"What happened?" He asked surveying the area. It was still dark. He couldn'r sense any one around them either.

"You were under some sort of genjutsu." Kakashi said as he went back to his book.

"I knew that. But I couldn't get free."

"It seems that this type can contorl your chakra flow. We had to bring you out of it ourselves." Sakura said.

"What happened in it? You were screaming pretty loudly."

Naruto looked at Sai and burst out laughing. The other looked at him, shocked.

"Sorry." He choked "It's just that this Genjutsu wasn't complete torture."

He told them everything that happened. But when he got to what Sai had done, he couldn't stop laughing. After he told the story, Sai smiled as Sakura rolled on the ground as Kakashi struggled to breath.

"Well, I think that we should head out. We can make it to the village in a few hours. Unless you guys want to rest?"

In the end, they decided to stay.

They woke the next mornig. Naruto was litterally bouncing off the...trees to continue.

"Yeah! Lets go find Hinata!"

"We also have to find her team too, Naruto." Kakashi reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." 

"So Naruto, why are you in such a hurry to find her?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Well, hehe, you see..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he grinned.

"I wrote this song for her. It was her birthday but, seeing as how that was a month ago and she's still on mission..." He let his voice trail off.

"You sing?" Sai asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I can play too."

"Play what? A spoon?" Kakashi asked him, still reading his book.

"No. I play guitar." he said, irritated.

"When did you learn?" Sakura was in shock that he had had the patencie to learn something other than jutsus.

"On my mission with Jiriya. You guys wanna hear?"

"Yeah." All three said as one.

Naruto sat on a stump in an open area of the woods, and hel the guitar his clone had turned into.

"Alright. As you know, this is Hinata-chan's presant from me. It took me two months to get it to this point. Well here goes."

Naruto began to play his song.

_"This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles"_

Sakura and Kakashi watched in fascination as the first verse caught their attention. They couldn't believe this was Naruto. Sai smiled as he picked up his pad and began drawing, glancing at Naruto every once in awhile.

_"How many days in a year_

_She woke with hope but she only found tears_

_I can be so insincere_

_Making promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear_

_You look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose"_

Naruto smiled as he watched his team all looking at him in awe. He continued, unaware of the presance behind him.

_"Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say"_

_"This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles"_

_"How many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_How do we wind up this way_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the cloths of the souls that we choose_

_How do we get there today_

_When were walking to far for the price of our shoes"_

_"Your cloths never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say"_

_"This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles"_

Naruto closed his eyes, still smiling as he went into and impressive solo. Sai continued to draw and Sakura and Kakashi couldn't do anything but sit stunned.

_"And your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say"_

_"This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is a story of a girl_

_Who pretty face she hid from the world_

_While she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles"_

Naruto ended the song and gave each of his teammates a short bow before disspersing his clone.

"Whoa. Naruto. That was amazing!" Sakura said breathlessly/

Naruto grinned as Kakashi went back to reading his book.

"Here. I drew this why you were singing. Great song too."

"Thanks, Sai." Naruto took the picture and felt himself smile even bigger. It was him with his eyes half opened, a peacefull look on his face. As he took in the picture, he stayed perfectly still on his stump, he saw, just off to the right and behind him was a girl with long dark hair, pupiless eyes, wearing a black tank top and light colored pants was leaning up against a tree, a tender caring look on her face as she watched him. He spun around and felt his heart soar.

"Hinata!"


	4. Chapter 4 Reuniting and Darkness

Chapter 4 Reuniting and Darkness

"Hinata!"

He was in front of her so fast, he seemed almost to teleport over to her. With out hesitaion, he picked her up into a tight hug, spinning around as he began to sob. Placing her back on her feet, Naruto didn't break the embrace as he held her tight.

"Naruto-kun. Are you alright?"

He smiled as he loked at her. She was surprised but still managed to return his smile.

"Yeah. I am now."

Hinata wipped away his tears and placed her hands on his chest, still keeping eye contact.

"You can let me go now." She said softly.

Naruto blushed as he let her go, but he still kept her hand in his. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto break down in front of the girl who had always got her confidence from him. She placed a hand on his cheek, shushing him as she calmed him down. He pulled her into another hug that he refused to break, one that she returned.

"Please don't scare me again." He whispered.

"I won't."

"Well, how ya doin Naruto? I see your getting friendly with Hinata."

Naruto looked up and grinned at the man appraoching him.

"Hey Kiba. Shino. Kurinai-sensai. Good to see you."

The three nodded at him as Sakura grinned evily. She was going to get him back from this morning. Even though it had been revenge for her taunting him about his...friend.

"Oh, Hinata! We missed you. But Naruto missed you the most I think. You should hear how much he missed you."

"Sakura-chan! You wouldn't!" He said shocked.

She continued to grin evily, causing him to freak alittle. She gave him the 'Oh but I would' look.

"He's been trying to find _you _specificaly for weeks now. And yesterday morning he had two reactions when I told him we were coming to escourt you guys back."

"Please, Sakura, don't." He said weakly.

"At the mention of your name, he tried to rush out of his house in just his boxers." She continued.

Naruto felt his face go red as everyone, including Kakashi smirked at him. He wished he could dissappear.

"And, also, by just saying your name, he got really excited below the waist band." She winked at a blushing Hinata. Naruto wanted to jump off a cliff as everyone but Shino and Sai burst out laughing.

"I guess he really likes you Hinata!" Sakura said, laughing like the rest of them.

"Naruto the pervert!" Kiba roared with laughter.

"Shut it dog breath!" Naruto glared at Sakura, but realized he had dirt on her as well. He grinned at her and it was her turn to look at him pleadingly.

"Since we're sharing details about who we like, yeterday before we left, Sakura and Lee were kissing."

That smacked the smile off her face.

"What!" Everyone rounded on a shocked Sakura. She merely smiled and blushed as she looked away. Hinata, however, was looking at Naruto, still blushing.

"Naruto-kun. Thank you for the song. Did you mean it?"

He smiled at her.

"I never joke about how I feel about others. I meant everything I said."

"Then there is somthing I need to do. To make sure your sincere."

"What is it?" He asked, confused. You had to take a test for girls to believe you?

She smiled as she placed both hands on his face and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. His shock dissappeared as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing the kiss deeper. They broke apart to the sounds of cheers and wolf whistles. He smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and forfinger.

"Did you find out?"

He knew the answer from the kiss she gave him after his question.

"I'll take _that_ as a yes." He said happily.

They reached the village the next day and were escourted to the Hokage tower by the ANBU the moment they arrived. It took them ten minutes to reach the tower, seeing as how they had to act normally. All through the walk, Naruto held Hinata's hand in his and never let it go. Even though they both hadn't yet made it offical that they were going to start dating, everyone around them already knew. They arrived at the door, at which point the ANBU decided to leave.

"Chicken shits." Naruto muttered as Kakashi knocked once before being told to enter.

They entered the room to find a somewhat dazed Tsunade staring blankly at them the smell of sake was unavoidable.

"Hah! Baa-chan got drunk!" A sudden thud caused everyone to become startled. A very angry Tsunade stood over a very scared Naruto.

"What have I told you about calling me Baa-chan idiot?" She hissed dangerously.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh." That was all he managed to say before she brought her fist down on his head.

After he came to, he moved up against the wall, arms around Hinata's wasit as she leaned back into his chest waiting for her debreifing to start.

_When did this happen? That idiot actually has a girl now? _Tsunade thought as she watched the pair. She decided to start.

"Alright. Now, tell me what you found out."

Kurinai nodded and began.

"We arrived at the village on the date we were expected. We made contact with the lord. He told us about a darkness that was coming from the south. Apparently, it had destroyed several villages and coutless farms as it passed over. And what ever it is, it keeps the area blanketed. Well, we headed out to it's perimeter, about four weeks at a sprint to reach. I had Hinata use her blood limit to scan as far as she could into the cloud and what she saw was disturbing."

Naruto felt Hinata shiver as Tsunade looked to her.

"It looks like the darkness turns those unfortunate enough to be caught by it into some kind of undead." She said, feeling uneasy.. Naruto tightened his grip as she shivered a little harder.

"Undead?" Naruto asked.

"Undead, as in no longer have souls or think with a brain. Kinda like you." Tsunade smirked. Naruto scowled untill Hinata rubbed her head against his chest slightly, causing him to calm down. Tsinade didn't miss the action.

"I assume something isn't as obvious as them being undead."

Hinata nodded.

"They have the abilities of a shinobi from what I could see." Hinata continued.

"So, an army of undead shinobi. This confirms the rumors I have heard. It appears that this thing is a danger to all. Even the Sound. They tried to make contact and lost every one they sent. Orochimaru wasn't pleased."

Everyone in the room smirked. Anything that made that snake bastard unhappy was a good thing. Tsunade snapped them out of their dreams.

"How long until it reaches us?"

"Judging be the rate of expanse, I'd say six months. Eight tops." Kurinai said.

"So. Six months to firgure out a way to destroy this thing. Very well. The information of this mission is now class S classified. Any of you who talk to anyone outside this group about it will face severe penilties. Dismissed."

The eight shinobi left the room as Tsunade opened her desk drawer and pulled out a scroll. She hoped that the Darkness wasn't what she though it was. If it was, only a certain pair of shinobi have the power to defeat it. And it could possibly kill them both.

* * *

Hmmm...Who could these two shinobi be? And what exactly is this 'Darkness'? Stay tuned for the next Chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness revealed

This chapter was interesting to write. Guys, I know that I may not be the best writter around, but I sure as hell know how to keep you on your toes. Always expect that from me. I'll always have decent plot twists and they'll all be completed and wrapped up, with a bow.

* * *

Chapter 5 The Darkness revealed

Naruto was pacing as he waited for the Hokage to call them in. They hadn't been gone two hours when she sent out an urgent request for Naruto and Hinata, interuppting their first date, moments before it began. So, he stood pacing as he waited for the Hokage.

_Damn stinking old bat. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?_

**Calm yourself, Kit. I'm sure there is a good reason.**

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

**Who your parents are. What the Darkness is. Your dying tomorrow. Your going to be a father. Your seal is weakening. You know, the important things.**

_Hmm...Still, that could have waited._

**You're one impatient human, kit.**

Naruto chose not to dignify that with a response and decided to sit down and wait, seeing as the pacing only wound him up more. Hinata watched this, amused. Naruto was the most gentle and and kind shinoni she had every met. But patience was not one of his most honed skills.

"Naruto-kun. If you don't stop, you'll wear a hole in the floor." She looked at him as he threw himself into the couch, fuming at the lack of privacy.

"I know. I know. Pacing wont do any good. I have to just wait and let her move on to seeing us." He said, half smiling as he looked at Hinata.

She nodded her head, blushing a little as the door opened. A very somber Shizune motioned for the pair to enter. They walked into the room and stopped in their tracks as they saw the entire council sitting in the Hokage's office. The Hokage herself was sitting behind her desk, hands folded, looking at the two with sarrow. Naruto and Hinata stood completely still, not wanting to move in case they pissed off everyone. Tsunade paused for a moment before she decided to tell the two what had to be said.

"Naruto, Hinata. While I apologize for interuppting your date, I have news that you'll both want to hear." Tsunade looked at Naruto questioningly, "Has she been informed?"

He shook his head.

"No, I was actually planning on telling her tonight."

Hinata looked at him with curiosity at his statement. _What could his secret be?_

"Very well. I will let you inform her. But, I must continue. As you know the Akatsuki have been gathering up the tailed demons. They have yet to aquire the Nine Tails and the Eight Tails. We currently have the Nine Tails under observation.."

The room was silent as she continued telling them what needed to be known.

"They had been planning to use all the demons in order to destroy the world and remake it in their own image. However, their leader, being impataint decide to go ahead and unleash their weapon without the two other demons."

"This darkness is their weapon? Shouldn't it have spread instantaniously?" Naruto interrupted before realizing what he had done.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." He bowed and looked back to her. Tsunade smiled.

_Hinata, you've done wonders with him._

"Actually, your correct. If they had all the required demons, then it would have been instantanious. It's pace is consistant with only having seven of the tailed demons.."

Both teens nodded their heads, understanding what she had told them.

"However, we still don't know how to destroy it other than the bonding of the final two demons in an...intimate way." She said, uneasily.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked. Hinata already knew the answer and giggled.

"They have to have sex." She told him, blushing fericly. He in turn, turned red. Wide eyed, he looked at the hokage. She merely nodded.

"We have an idea who the eight tail's container is. Now, you two can leave. But do not discuss anything with anyone who was not in this room tonight, or was part of your teams when you reported the discovery."

They both walked from the room, Naruto numbly with Hinata half dragging him out of the office. Tsunade would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. She looked over to Hiashi, who looked unhappy.

"Anything wrong, Hyuuga?"

"It's just that you didn't tell them the truth. We already know who the Eight Tailed Cat's container is. It has been the responsability of my clan to safe gaurd it since the incident with...the cloud." His voice was full of hatred as he finished his sentace.

"I know. But we can't tell them until he tells her, It will be much easier on them both. At least, after they put the pecies together." Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake out and pulled out the stopper and drained the bottle in one shot.

_God I hate this._


	6. Chapter 6 Kyuubi revealed

I'm glad to see you guys are following the lines I placed infront of you and have used your logic to put the peices together. However, I will not confirm anything about the eight tailed container until the next chapter. Lets see, it's friday morning, I should have chapter seven complete and written by this afternoon, and eight may be up by tonight. I write fast BTW. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Kyuubi revealed...somewhat

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, Naruto's arm around her wait while Hinata simply laid her head against his shoulder. They hadn't said anything for the past fifteen minutes. All Hinata knew was that they were going to Naruto's speacial spot to talk about something very important. Hinata was wondering what it could be. A secret that only he could tell her? She had no idea as to what it could be.

The pair continued taking a left turn then a right and proceded to take the stairs leading up to the top of Hokage Mountain. After several minutes, they arrived and Naruto led Hinata over to the woods. There, her realeased her and placed his back against the tree and slumped to the ground, hand covering his face. Hinata sat down next to him and leaned on him. She could tell that this was going to be hard for him to tell her.

_Maybe he spied on me when I was at the hot springs and Tsunade had found out. _Hinata blushed at the thought and qucikly banished it. Naruto was many things, but a pervert wasn't one of them.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, as Naruto tried to figure out a way to tell her. He decided just to give her the facts. No use trying to pretty up the ugly truth.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

He scratched the bridge of his nose, not even looking at her.

"What do you know about the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi?" He watched her face for a reaction and only saw confusion.

"I know that it is a tailed demon that attacked our village seventeen years ago. It killed many leaf shinobi." She paused and wondered why he would ask her this. She continued so she could find out. "The fourth was able to kill the demon using a sealing jutsu of emense power. However, the Jutsu killed him."

"Well, for the most part, you right."

"'For the most part?' What did I get wrong?" She was trying to figure out what she could have missed. Naruto chuckled causing her to smile at him.

"Actually nothing. That is what the villagers were told. However, what really happened is that the demon was too powerful for even the fourth. At least, to powerful to kill flat out. So the fourth took a newborn infant and sealed the foxes 'good' chakra into the baby while he sealed the evil chakra away for all eternity. In doing so, he lost his life." Naruto saw tears running down her face. He hoped she wasn't going to run from him when he told her he was the Kyuubi's jailer.

"Oh, that poor child. Who is he? Do you know him? After all, he probably doesn't have any frineds." He chuckled again.

"You could say that I know him. Who know him too. Your in love with him anyway."

"What do...Oh my god." She clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm kyuubi." He said simply, watching her reaction as she sat up right. She was crying and he felt miserable. She was going to leave him because of this damn monster in his gut.

"No." She whipered.

"What?"

"You are not Kyuubi. You are Naruto. You are only the jailer. Not the prisoner." She told him softly, laying back against his shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but love her even more. Even after she had been told, she still loved him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not leaving me." He smiled as he lifted her face to his.

"Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Not even the great Nine Tails." She said gently as their lips met. Firework exploded in Naruto's head as he pressed his lips against Hinata's. He could feel her warmth, her love, and her understanding. After a few moments they broke apart, Naruto realizing that it was his first true kiss. The one with Sasuke didn't count because he had been knocked into him. Both of them smiled as they watched the sun set, both having pink cheeks.

"I love you, my nine tailed fox." She whispered.

"I love you too, my angel."

They were enjoying themselves untill Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto? Doesn't this mean that you have to have sex with the container of the eight tails?" She asked worridly. She didn't want his first to be some one other than her. She blushed as she realized this thought, knowing that that had been a selfish idea. After all, it could be the only way to save the village, and the world.

Naruto, too, had already realized the implacations of what Tsunade had told them. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Tsunade will come up with something. I promise to make sure my first time is with you." He grinned as she nuzzled against his neck.

"Don't worry. I won't get mad if you have to." She whispered.

Neither of them noticed two shinobi arriving.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to tell you both." A familar male voice sounded out.

They looked over to the new arrivals and were stunned. Tsunade and Hiashi stood less than ten feet away from them. Both looking serious. And not to happy to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7 Eight Tails and Hinata

Chapter 7 Eight Tails and Hinata

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to tell you both." A familar male voice sounded out.

They looked over to the new arrivals and were stunned. Tsunade and Hiashi stood less than ten feet away from them. Both looking serious. And not to happy to say the least.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who only stared at her father. Both teens wondered what Hiashi had to tell them. Both Tsunade and Hiashi walked over to them and sat down on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, hoping he hadn't pissed anyone important off.

"Yes and no." Tsunade looked at Hinata, "Has he told you?"

She nodded her head. Tsunade sighed.

"Very well. Hiashi. You may tell them. They'll need to know who the container for the eight tails is."

Hiashi nodded and looked at the pair, making sure they saw his face.

"Naruto. Did you know that when Hinata was very young, the Cloud attepmted to kidnap her, trying to gain the secrets of the byuakugan?"

"Yeah. Neji told me at the Chunin exams three years ago."

Hiashi nodded.

"Well, nobody but the council and the Hokage know the whole story."

Hinata and Naruto sat in silence waiting for Hiashi to tell them what was going on.

"Well, they also wanted her to hold the Eight Tails so that they would have two of the most powerful things in the world. We managed to stop them from taking her, but didn't arrive to prevent them from making her a container. So, Hinata is the Eight Tails contanier."

Both of them sat is tunned silence as Hiashi watched, releived that he could finnally tell his daughter.

"But why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"Because I knew that if anyone else knew, you'd be targeted by not only the hate of the villagers that they showed Naruto, but the Akastsuki. I did it to keep you safe."

Hiashi stood and he and the Hokage wlaked fifty feet befor he turned and smiled at them.

"At least you'll have your first time together." He truned and he and the Hokage left.

All Naruto and Hinata could do was sit in silence, blushing. To save the village, they had to do the greatest act of trust and love. Naruto wondered how much more bizzare the day could get.

Naruto woke up the next day and headed to the Hokage's office. He needed to know if they had figured out another way to defeat the darkness. Otherwise, he'd be losing his virginity in six months to Hinata. He smiled. He really didn't have a problem with it and she already told him she didn't either. He arrived at the tower and walked up to Tsunade's office and knocked once, before being told to enter.

"Ah, Naruto. I have somethings to tell you. Sit."

Naruto sat down and waited for Tsunade to begin.

"Yesterday, I didn't tell you about the risks invovled in this. Unfortunatly, I have not found any other way to destroy the darkness. On the plus side, all the Akatsuki were killed when they realesed the weapon. They are no longer a threat."

Naruto smiled. Once he killed Orochimaru, he'd finally be able to live a normal life.

"So, what's the risks for us?"

"During the process, the Fox and the Cat chakra will mix and realase a wave of pure light. Since these demons are inhabiting pure souls, the light will be powerful enough to shatter the hold this thing has on the world. The risk is, that the shear power of the mixing chakra could kill you both."

Naruto felt his face fall.

"What's the odds of us getting killed?"

"Twenty percent." She said softly.

"Well, if I die, I can't think of a better way than to go out with the woman I love more than life. And I know she feels the same way. Tsunade, the odds are in our favor, and with my luck and her brains, when the time comes, we'll make it. Don't worry."

Tsunade nodded. She knew that Naruto was to stubborn to die before he made Hokage. And he knew that Hinata wouldn't allow him to ever be alone again.

"Very well. You have six months to get ready. We won't have everything prepared until then."

"So, we do it as that damn thing approaches our walls?"

"Yes. And, to be frank, you'll have to have intercourse in front of that damn thing. Actually, on the wall closest to it." She chuckled as she saw Naruto go an unknown shade of red.

"Damn! Why can't we do it in private and still destroy that thing? Bad enough we have a time limit. Now we have to let the villiage see it as well."

Tsunade dissmissed him after informing him a wall would be built preventing anything but the Darkness from seeing them.

_I guess he's just getting used to the idea. Maybe I should send someone to give him the talk.._


	8. Chapter 8 A Little Chat with Kakashi

Chapter 8 A little chat with Kakashi

Naruto sat in his living room, fumming at the stupid circumstances of his predicament. He just wished he could be a normal ninja and live his life without all this preasure to save the damn world.

_No. Wait. I don't want that. If I didn't have all this preasure on me, Hina-chan might never of liked me. Maybe it was a blessing then._

**Please don't call me a blessing. By the way, I figured something out. About how your going to defeat the darkness. i have something that may help.**

_What is it?_

**I can teach you how to put yourself and Hinata into a genjutsu that niether of you can break on your own. You can use it to make yourselve more comfortable.**

_Why are you helping me, Kyuubi?_

**I guess it is time I told you. I, as you know, am the king of demons. However, what you may not know is that I am also a summon.**

_Really? What clan did you serve?_

**A clan from Whirlpool. They made a blood contract with me at the founding of their clan, roughly twenty generations ago. Two thousand years, for you that are slow.**

_I'm not slow!_

**Whatever. The contract would allow anyone of their blood to summon either myself, my mate, or any of my kits. It was a perfect contract. This clan respected us and honored us, and we grew to respect and honor them. We became a family, basically.**

_So, who was the clan?_

**The Uzumaki clan.**

_What?_

**Yes. We are the gardians of your clan. Look. On the right side of my neck, just below my jaw, you can see your clan's crest.**

_Naruto was pulled into his dreamscape and stood infront of Kyuubi's cage. Stepping closer, Kyuubi laid his head on the ground and turned it so that Naruto could see a swirl about the size of his fist on the right side of the fox's neck. The Kyuubi stayed with his head lowered, allowing the boy to see it. He lifted his head back up and looked at the Uzumaki in front of him with sarrow._

_"Whoa. That's weird. Hey, who summoned you though? And why would you attack the village?"_

_The fox took a deep breath and pulled his ears back in shame. Naruto felt pity for him. Whatever the fox was going to tell him, would be painful for them both._

_**"I was summoned by Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last of her clan. She made me a deal. She would allow me and my family to live in this world, if we promised to watch over this village and her unborn child. We agreed. She told us she would bring the pup to see us after it was born, so that the infant would know who we were. But than something terrible happened."**_

_Naruto saw a tear run down the fox's face as he gave him a look, begging for forgivness. The fox continued._

_**"On the day of the child's birth, a man with pale skin, long dark hair, and a headband from this village, showed up outside my den. Then, he did the unthinkable. He killed my kits and sealed my mate. In a rage, I attacked him, but he fled to the village. In my rage, I forgot the promise I made to the Uzumaki clan. I wanted to destroy the village and watch it burn to the ground. Then I would kill the bastard that destroyed my family."**_

_Naruto understood. He could feel rage building as he wondered what kind of monster could do that. Suddenly, he had an idea who it was, but decided to ask._

_"Who did it?"_

_**"A man named Orochimaru. He had the scent of snakes on him. Well, when I arrived at the village, Kushina had several hundred shinobi blocking my progress to the village. She demanded to know why I was breaking my promise. Even though she was ready to birth, she still wanted to defend the village that wasn't her's. I-I roared with enough force to throw her into a tree. After that, the remaining leaf shinobi attack, and the battle was joined. I watched as a silverhaired shinobi with two different coloered eyes picked her up and headed to the village. My sarrow increased. Because of that snake bastard, I had killed one of the few people who had respect for me. I wanted nothing more than to kill myself."**_

_The fox was crying now. Tears were falling thick and large, and Naruto knew that they were not fake. The fox was truly hurt by what he had done._

_**"After several minutes, a large toad appeared, the summon of Kushina's husband. He was full of pain and rage and I knew why. I begged him to kill me, so that I could be free of my misery. He told me that if I was truly sorry, than I would fufil my promise on one condition. He would seal me into his newborn son, and protect him."**_

_Naruto started to put two and two together._

_"You mean..."_

_**"Yes. You are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and The Fourth Hokage. Well, I agreed to his proposal and allowed him to seal me away. What I didn't know was that he would be killed by the process. From that day forth, I dedicated myself to protecting you."**_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_**"Because you were not ready. Now, I'm sending you back. Some one is here to see you."**_

Naruto returned to his home as Kakashi appeared in his window.

"Yo."

Naruto nodded to Kakashi as the junin came inside and sat across the table. He was hear to explain the talk to Naruto, but he knew that Iruka had already given it to him. What caught Kakashi's eye was that Naruto was staring at him, tears in his eyes, and a look that said why. He didn't know what was wrong but decided to ask Naruto anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Why was I never told that my parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage?:

That single question was enough to cause Kakashi's eye to widen and stare at Naruto.

"How did you find out?"

"Kyuubi told me." Naruto told him, a tear running down his face.

Kakashi didn't know what to tell him. So, he told him why he was never told.

"Naruto, you were never told because if the Fourth's enemies ever found out, they would have killed you long ago. We did it to protect you."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He would ask the Hokage later about. Nowm he needed to know why Kakashi was here.

"Sensai? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, well. Tsunade sent me to give you the talk," Naruto cringed, "Don't worry, I know Iruka already spoke to you about it. I just came over to see if--Naruto? What's wrong?"

_Naruto-kun! Help me!_

Naruto had went ridge as Hinata's voice sounded through his head along with an image of where she was. He stood up and bolted for the door, breaking throught it, jumping from roof top to roof top, running as fast as he could. Kakashi was right beside him.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

"Hinata's in trouble! Some one's going to rape her!"

With that, both shinobi put on a burst of speed, hoping that they got there in time to prevent it.

Outside the leaf village...

Hinata was enjoying her walk through the woods as she looked for flowers to pluck so she could press them. Just as she bent down to examine a pure white flower, she felt her body go numb and her voice vanished as she fell to the ground.

_What's going on?_

She felt herself rolled onto her back and was staring into the face of a grining Cloud Ninja.it wasn't a friendly grin. It was a lecherous grin. The cloud nin pulled out a kunai and position it over her chest.

"My. my, Miss Hyuuga. You have developed into a beautiful young woman." He used a hand and grabbed her breast. She wanted to scream. Suddenly, she felt her mind drift and somehow, she could sense Naruto's thoughts.

_Naruto-kun! Help me!_

She sent him a memory of where she was as the clound nin unzipped her jacket.

"I think I'll have some fun with you." He used his kunai and cut away her tank top and mesh undershirt, revealing her toned stomach and lavander bra. He then removerd her pants and panties as he himself undid his own pants, pulling out his member. She began to cry as she watched him pull out a syringe. He smiled evily.

"This syringe is full of a very deadly posion. Once injected, it begins to heat the body. After four hours, the nerves are burned out and the organs begin to liquify. A very painful and slow death. There is a cure of course. But you will never recive it in time. You will be dead before anyone knows your missing. But don't worry. I won't inject you until after I have some fun with you. Think of it as payback for shaming my village."

He positined himself to penetrate her, not even noticing the two powerful chakra's aprroching.

_This is it. I'm going to die. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I wasn't strong enough. _She thought as tears continued to pour.

Suddenly, a voice rang out causing her heart to soar.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU MOTHER FUCKER!**"

The cloud Ninja looked up in time for a blue sandaled foot to conect with his jaw, throwing him into a tree with enough force to dent it. He looked up dazed, and what he saw scared the hell out of him. An orange and black clad ninja stood before him, looking truly demonic.

"Demon of the Leaf." He whispered.

"**That's right. And guess what? Your dead.**"

Naruto vanished and appeared beside the shinobi and kicked him in his side hard enough that the Cloud Ninja could feel ribs breaking. Naruto continued his beating until the enemy shinobi was nothing more than a barly concious pile of flesh, blood and, bone. He hadn't killed the ninja yet, because he planned on interigating him when they got back. Turning around, he rushed over to Hinata. He realized the state she was in and removed his jacket, using it to cover her. Looking back at the Cloud Nin he gave one command.

"Kakashi, you take him to Ibki. Let him know I'll be interrigating him myself. I will also inform the Hokage after I drop Hinata off at the hospital." With that, he lept off into the trees, headed for home. Kakashi walked over to the nearly dead ninja and proded him with his toe.

"Demon of the Leaf, huh? Well, I guess it does have a ring to it."

Kakashi picked up the cloud nin and and headed back to the village.

_Wait a second. I should be giving Naruto orders, not him giving me orders. I guess I really do believe he'll become Hokage._

Putting on a burst of speed, Kakashi hoped Hinata was okay. And if she wasn't, he felt sorry for this ninja who would have to deal with Naruto's wrath. He was a dead man if that happened.


	9. Chapter 9 Interrigation

Chapter 9 Interrrigation

Ibiki looked at the cloud ninja on the other side of the one way glass, healed and scared out of his mind. He turned to Kakashi.

"You sure I should do this? As far as I know, that kid has limited interrigation skills." He had his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi rummaged around in his pouch, and instead of drawing his perverted book, he pulled out a Bingo Book.

"It will work because of this. It's this month's updated Bigo book. Look at the Leaf village page." He tossed the book to Ibiki as he started looking through it. He scanned the pages, noting some updates in threat rankings and some removals, due to the death of those shinobi, and a score of other things. He finally reached the Leaf section and saw two very familar faces. His jaw dropped. Both Sakura Hurono and Naruto Uzumaki were ranked as S class and also as Sanin level. He scanned over the girl's and saw that she had over three thousand confirmed kills of enemy shinobi. They called her the Angel of Death. He wondered why until her saw her face. She didn't look like she could kill a fly. He than turned his attention to Uzumaki and what he saw disturbed him.

"10,000 kills? Oh my god. How?" He looked up at Kakashi.

"During the last battle of the War, he single handedly defeated an army of over 9,000 shinobi. The other 1,000 were the total from the combined missions he's been on these past three years."

"You taught him well. Wait...What's this? 'The Demon of the Leaf'. Heh, that's a pretty fitting title." Ibiki smiled as he continued to read aloud, "'This leaf shinobi is to be considered extremely hostile and dangerous. Do not approach, even in a large group. Ambushes do not work against him. If any contact is made with him, all shinobi are to flee on sight. Faliure to comply will result in death.'" Ibiki nodded his head, "Impressive. I guess he will be able to get this bastard to talk. But, one question. Why did Naruto beat the hell out of him?"

"He tried to rape Hinata Hyuuga, the woman Naruto is seeing. I don't know how he knew, but he did. We got their in time to prevent it."

"That low life son of a bitch." Ibiki's voice was dangerous.

"Ah, look. Naruto's arrived. Let's see what happens." Kakashi and Ibiki sat down as the blonde entered the room, killer intent off the scales.

Ibiki wanted to kill this cloud shinobi. He hoped Naruto did just that.

Naruto entered the room, and wanted to rip this bastard's throat out. But, he controled himself and sat down across from the now shaking Cloud Shinobi.

"What is your name?"

The cloud shinobi appeared not to be able to speak.

"I said, **What is your name**?" He growled. He caught a scent and smiled. He had caused the Shinobi in front of him to wet himself.

"A-a-kani." Trembled the Cloud.

"Why did you attempt to not only murder Hinata Hyuuga, but also to rape her?"

"M-m-my mission w-w-was to kill her. I-I-I was going t-t-to rape her to get revenge." The Cloud flinched as Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Please! Don't kill me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You tried to violate the woman I love. I have ever right to rip you limb from limb. It's called a crime of passion." He said menacingly.

The cloud ninja began to cry as he felt the killer intent coming off of Naruto. That caused him to snap. He told Naruto everything. From his favorite color, to his worst nightmare, which incidentaly, was to be slaughter by a demon. Naruto found out that the cloud was going to strike against the Leaf once they defeated the Darkness. But they didn't want them to be able to use both demons against them.

"Good. Thank you for that information. Now, I have to decide weather to kill you, or **rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat.**"

The cloud gave one last whimper as his face turned grey, and passed out. Naruto left the room and headed off to tell the Hokage.

Ibiki was stunned. Even he had never been able to break someone that quick. He was to stunned to even blink.

"Are you sure this is accurate?"

Tsunade looked to the ANBU infront of her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The rate of growth has increased. It will be here in two days."

The ANBU flinched as Tsunade poundeed her fists onto her desk, casing it to splinter and break. How could this happen? She was still trying to calm her self when Naruto entered the room, solomn look on his face.

"Lady Tsunade. I hope I am not intruding, but I have disturbing...news. You break your desk?" He finished.

"Yeah. I found out something terrible. Well, "She turned to the ANBU, "Your dissmissed. Keep an eye on it."

"Hai." The ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade turned to Naruto and stood up.

"You know. That was going to be my desk some day."

"Shut up and tell me what you have."

"Hai. The cloud are preparing to attack us after we destroy the Darkness. I just finished the interrogation of the prisoner."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She had to tell him now.

"Naruto, thank you for this information, but we don't have six months anymore. The Darkness will be here in two days. It increased it'srowth rate. I'm sorry to have to rush you, but you need to get ready."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He turned to leave and stopped at the doorway.

"By the way. I know who my parents are. I will want to talk to you once this is done and over with." WIth that he left a stunned Tsunade wondering how he could of found out.


	10. Chapter 10 Moment of Truth PT 1

Chapter 10 Moment of Truth PT 1

"All Citizens are to leave the village. This is an emergancy evacuation order. Repeat, all Leaf Village Citizens are to evacuate the Village. A level Red emergancy alert has been issued. Acess to the south gate is prohibated. All other gates will be open."

The voice of the Fifth Hokage sounded out throughout the village, calm and cool as the thing that they have dread apraoched their walls. It was noon, four days after Team 7 and Team 8 returned to the village, bringing with them the news of Akatsuki's weapon. Now, it was here. And she hoped that Naruto and Hinata would be able to stop this thing. Luckily, she had found away for them to bound without having to use sexual intercourse. The other intamate act of trust was marriage. So, she was heading off with Kakashi, Jiriya, Shizune, Hiashi, Neji, and Sakura to administer the ceremony. She remebered what their expression had been when she had told them.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_"What?" They said in unison._

_Tsunade smiled at the pair of shinobi in front of them. They were surprised by what she had told them._

_"It's true. Under the ancient laws of the Demons, the bonding may also include becoming life partners."_

_"But...how will we mix our demon's chakra?" Hinata asked, clining to Naruto's arm._

_"Simple. When you share your first kiss as Husband and Wife, it will constitute as an intimate act. It will allow the Chakra to mix and still have the same effect."_

_Tsunade watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over and he simply stared out the window and had a look of deep concentration on his face, as if he was thinking. After a few minutes, Tsunde tried to get his attention._

_"Naruto?"_

_"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just talking with Kyuubi. He agrees with your assesiment, and he congratulates you on your research."_

_Tsunade didn't know how to take it that Kyuubi had given her a compliment, but decided to not say anything about it. She looked over at Hiashi, who looked amused._

_"Well, I did say I wanted my daughter to marry a strong shinobi. I guess fate has a sense of humor."_

_Tsunade had to agree. She looked at the two teens and watched as they silently communicated with each other. She had discovered a mental link between them and knew that they had developed it to the point that they could talk to each other directly into the others mind. She watched as Naruto began to grin and Hinata blushed._

_"Alright. We agree to it. I think I should hangout at Sasuke's while she hangs out at the Apartment tonight. This way, we won't have bad luck."_

_Tsunade nodded and the two left the office, saying goodbye and going in opposite directions. She sighed. Now she had to do a wedding. Didn't everyone know how busy her life already was?_

_**(END FLACHBACK)**_

Tsunade arrived at the top of the south wall and saw the emense Dark cloud approach. SHe and everyone else presant were in Battle Gear, incase this failed and they had to run. tsunade looked over at Naruto and Hinata, both staring at the darkness, hoping that they would suceed. Tsunade felt sorry for them. There was a chance that this would work and they both would be killed from the stree of the chakra.

"We're ready." Naruto spoke softly, turning to face her.

She nodded and opened a small book.

"We shinobi of the Village Hidden in the leafs, are hear today to bear witness to the unifiation of two of our own." she began.

The darkness slowly worked it's way through the trees. Animal like howls could be heard eminating from the forest as the undead made their way to the wall.

"These two shinobi have suffered and have lost, but still their souls remain pure."

The Darkness was at the wall. Sensing what they were trying to do, it sped up, trying to claim them before they finished.

"On this feild of battle, I, The Fifth Hokage of the Village Hiddenn in the Leaves, now bond these two, now and forever. May they always stay true to each other."

The Darkness rose up onto the wall, trying to destroy those who would destroy it. It wanted them to burn. The Hokage turned and looked at the demon cloud and uttered five simple words.

"You may kiss the bride."

Darkness surrounded them all.

* * *

Awe man! I wanted a happy ending! Oh wait...stories not done yet. Stay tuned! 


	11. Chapter 11 Moment of Truth PT 2

Chapter 11 Moment of Truth PT 2

_"On this feild of battle, I, The Fifth Hokage of the Village Hiddenn in the Leaves, now bond these two, now and forever. May they always stay true to each other."_

_The Darkness rose up onto the wall, trying to destroy those who would destroy it. It wanted them to burn. The Hokage turned and looked at the demon cloud and uttered five simple words._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Darkness surrounded them all._

Naruto and Hinata pressed their lips together. They could feel the chill of the Darkness enveloping them. They had failed. But, they were together in the end. Naruto felt tears run down his face as he pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. I always will. Even in death." His tears continued to fall.

"I love you two, Naruto Uzumaki. Death will not keep me from you." She too, was crying.

Their lips met and chakra began to surround them. Red Chakra from Naruto, White from Hinata. They mantained their kiss as the chakra began to wrap around them, mixing and turning a snow white. The chakra began to pulse as the two containers held each other tightly. The chakra gave off waves of light, pushing against the Darkness, ahlting it's advance. Tsunade and the other couldn't even see what was going on. The light was too intense as they fell back to the Hokage's Tower. From their, they watched as the bright ball of pure white chakra began to push the Darkness back. They heard an inhuman scream as the ligh pushed the Darkness back into the forest, pushing it back faster and faster, destroying the minions it had created, restoring the land. 

"They did it." Jiriya said softly, tear runnig down his face as they watched the darkness dissappear and the bright light fading.

"Yeah," kakashi said, sharingan exposed.

Tsunade turned to Hiashi.

"Can you see them?"

he activated his byuakugan.

"Yes! But their in trouble! Their chakra is extremely low. we have to get them help."

No one even paused as they lept off to the two and put on as much speed as they could.

"On no. No. No. No!"

They had arrived and felt their hearts drop. Both teens were pale and unmoving, clothes tattered. They weren't breathing and the seals on their stomachs glowed brightly. Tsunade rushed over and checked them both. Nothing. She dropped to the ground and began to sob. Kakashi looked upon the scene, sad. He had lost another friend. Hiashi dropped next to Hinata and began craddling her.

"Not my daughter. No. Please Kami. Take me instead." Neji placed a hand on his sobbing uncles shoulder, tears running down his own face.

"They died protecting the village. They are heros." Jiriya said, looking at them. 

Both looked so peaceful, smiling. You'd almost think they were asleep.

"Yes. Let their sacrifice always be remembered." Said Shizune as she broke into tears, her and Sakura sinking to the ground.

**"Who said we would allow them to die?"**

Everyone looked up, in fear.

"Kyuubi?"


	12. Chapter 12 Moment of Truth PT 3

Chapter 12 Moment of Truth PT 3

**"Who said we would allow them to die?"**

Everyone looked up, in fear.

"Kyuubi?"

The Nine Tailed fox nodded his head. Beside him stood the eight tailed cat. All the Shinobi presant were too wracked with grief to even ask how the demons were still alive.

"What do you mean?"

**"It means that we wont allow our contaniers to die. We know of a resurection jutsu that will allow us to revive them."**

Tsunade could not believ what she was hearing.

"How?"

**"We will sacrifice ourselves so that they may live."**

"Thank you." Tsunade whispered. Kyuubi nodded.

The two demons began to gather their chakra and it began to glow around them. the seven shinobi watched in awe as the chakra began to move from the demons, and enter the bodies of Naruto and Hinata. They began to glow as their bodies absorbed it. The demons them selves began to lose tails and shrink as the commited more and more of their chakra into reserecting the pair. After ten minutes, the demons reached the size of a normal fox and a normal cat. 

**"Hey! Old lady!"**

Tsunade looked down to the fox. The fox was grinning at her.

**"Tell that baka he had better be careful from now on. I won't be there to protect him."**

WIth that the fox and the cat roared and sent a final surge of chakra and both demons collapsed on the ground, dead. Their bodies then engulfed themselves in flames and all that was left was ash. Tsunade silently prayed for the demons, thanking them. She turned to the two teens and checked them.

"It worked! Their alive! Quickly. Lets get them to the hospital! Kakashi, go and let the villagers know it's safe to return." Tsunade ordered as Jiriya scopped Naruto up as Hiashi did the same with his daughter. The seven shinobi sped off to the hospital.

Naruto awoke to a splitting head ache.

_Owe! Damn, that hurt. I wonder what that baka fox did while I was unconcious..._

He decided to enter his mindscape and headed over to the familar bars. Only to discover that the fox was no where to be found. Thinking he was just deeper in on his side, Naruto returned to the waking world and began to take in where he was. He was in the Hospital. Again. He grumbled as he tried to remember how he got their. Then everything hit him. Looking around qucikly, he was happy to see that the Darkness wasn't surrounding him. They had did it. He smiled as he looked to his left. Laying beside him, on the next bed, was a sleeping girl. Not just any girl. But his wife. He smiled as he raised himself out of bed and layed down next to her. He ran his hand though her hair, loving how it felt. 

Hinata rolled over and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Feeling better?"

"Now that your here." She said as she snuggled up to his chest. 

He wanted to stay like this forever, Hinata in his arms. But he only got thirty seconds before Sakura and everyone basically bashed down their door and entered the room. Everyone stopped and and akward silence filled the room. It suddenly hit everyone that they were married and it was acceptable. Everyone rang out a chorus of Congratulations as the newlyweds just smiled.

After a few minutes, Tsunade stepped foreward.

"Do you two remember what happened?"

Naruto thought as hard as he could.

"I can only remeber up to the point were we kissed. After that, it's all black." Hinata nodded, signifiyin that was also how she remembered it.

Tsunade sighed. She than proceded to explain everything that happened, including the death of the two demons. That was untill every one notcied the seal on Naruto glowing. He grinned.

"I don't think we can get rid of Kyuubi that easily. After all. He has a promise to keep."

Three months later...

Naruto and Hinata laid in bed, just enjoying the company. They were relieved when the war with the cloud was avoided, and peace had settled on the village.

"Ya know, after we get rid of Orochimaru, we can actually have a normal life."

"Yes. But we are Shinobi. Normal isn't our life."

Naruto grinned at Hinata. She was right. And he never planned to make her wrong. 

* * *

Well, it's finished. I am thinking about doing a sequel, but I want your guys' feed back. So review please.


	13. Chapter 13 Auther's Notes

Heh, Okay guys. As soon as I finish My new story Rebirth of Foxes, I'll start working on a sequel to thsi one. And don't worry, I'll have a few lemons in the next one. He he he. Perverts of the world UNITE!!

Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I'll make sure the sequel is just as good as this one. I perposely wrote it to where I would have a jump off point for a sequel. Maybe I'll bring the Eight Tails back...


End file.
